The Ballroom Dance
by josiethepussycat
Summary: A Ballroom Dance!


  
The Ballroom Dance.  
  
A/N:This is a Gundam Wing fanfic that involves my character that I have made-up and a friend of mine's character too.I'm still just a trainee in writing fanfics but I hope I'll learn!  
  
If you would like to contact me,here is my e-mail address: gold_kitten17@hotmail.com!On MSN it's gold_kitten17@hotmail.com,Yahoo!:moonlit_angel01,I have ICQ but I don't use it often so I won't write it down,okay?Just e-mail me if you REALLY REALLY want it,kayz?That and my AIM too!  
  
_______________________--------------------_____________________________  
  
IC:Harle was worried about what everyone would think of her at the ball that night.She had just become queen of their country,since her mother and father had just died a few weeks before,her coronation had been the night before.This ball tonight would be her congratulations party.She would meet some of her people and find out what was bugging them,etc.She snapped back into her own mind and flicked a lock of long,golden hair behind her shoulder and nodded.  
  
*It'll be okay...*she thinks*I just have to be myself...well...not the clumsy me...*  
  
Harle thought,and thought,and thought.A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her peachy-cheek.She knew she would never be as good at ruling as her mother and father,since she wasn't blood.She was adopted at the age of five and was brought up until now,until she was 21.She rose up from her seat and got dressed quickly.Her slim figure helped her get into the most beautiful dresses that her mother used to wear when she was her age.Harle nodded and walked down the stairs towards the ballroom.She tried to think about her childhood all the time since she had gotten to the age of 13.She couldn't remember anything except two names,there was another,but she knew they weren't important.She stopped as she saw a man walk into the ballroom wearing a white tuxedo.The man was wearing a long braid that would at least touch his knees if he let it down.He looked at her,she immediatly turned red,his Cobalt Blue eyes eyed her.He nodded and mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Your Majesty..."  
  
He walked into the ballroom with others following him.She noticed some other familiar faces,but did not remember where they came from.She wished she could see those beautiful cobalt blue eyes again.Oh,how beautiful they were.She knew that she probably would never see the man again.After everyone had gotten inside,she walked into the ballroom and stopped at the door.The man was standing with some other people,they were talking,everyone bowed,making a lane for her to walk.Harle strode accross the hall and nodded before walking up the stairs to her throne.She felt a tug at her shoe as she fell to the ground.The group of people that included the young man had walked quickly over to her and picked her up.  
  
"I thank thee...I...I think it's broken..."  
  
The young man moved in and held her in his arms.  
  
"I will check,I'll be right back!Miroki!Quatre!Come!"  
  
The two that he had called followed him into and empty room.They sat her down on a chair and sat on some chairs oppostie of her.Harle smiled and said.  
  
"Is it broken...?"  
  
She pulled her dress up a little to look at her knee and ankle.They were skinned,but not broken.The young man blushed and didn't look away from her leg,the one called Quatre looked at the one called Miroki.  
  
"They are just skinned,Your Highness,it will heal,but it will take some time,I have some bandages here that I could wrap them up with...Bye the way,my name is Duo,these are Miroki and Quatre..."  
  
Harle nodded and mumbled."You have beautiful eyes..."  
  
"What??You'll have to speak louder,Queen"  
  
"Oh,I said it would be great if you would bandage them up!..."  
  
"Oh,okay,Highness"  
  
Duo walked up to her and put bandages on her knee and her ankle.  
  
"There we go...would you like to go back to the ball...?"Duo asked.  
  
Harle nodded,even thought she didn't want to leave those beautiful eyes.Miroki and Quatre walked out the door,Duo helped Harle up and they walkd out of the room,slowly.They moved up to her throne and Duo watched her walk up the beautiful Ivory steps.They had beautiful rugs that came from the door to the throne.Harle sat down and Duo bowed,walking back into the crowd.  
  
*Too bad...*Duo thought*I could have danced with her if she hadn't hurt her leg...*  
  
_________________________---------------------------______________________________  
  
A/N:Not bad for chapter 1,ne?An' my first fanfic too!  
  
  



End file.
